


Tату по мотивам песен "Агаты Кристи"

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Paint Tool SAI, Photoshop, Tattoos, WTF Kombat 2021, songart, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: Вдохновлено песнями:▷ "Четыре слова"▶ "Трансильвания"▷ "Секрет"▶ "Kill Love"▷ "Выпить море"▶ "Кто украл мою звезду"▷ "Тоска без конца"▶ "Немного земли"▷ "Триллер"▶ "В такси"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Tату по мотивам песен "Агаты Кристи"

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песнями:  
> ▷ "Четыре слова"  
> ▶ "Трансильвания"  
> ▷ "Секрет"  
> ▶ "Kill Love"  
> ▷ "Выпить море"  
> ▶ "Кто украл мою звезду"  
> ▷ "Тоска без конца"  
> ▶ "Немного земли"  
> ▷ "Триллер"  
> ▶ "В такси"

**Author's Note:**

> Открыть полноразмер: правой кнопкой мыши по изображению → открыть изображение.


End file.
